


与魔鬼同眠

by SarcasticValarauko



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Menstruation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticValarauko/pseuds/SarcasticValarauko
Summary: AU，第一季结尾，珊莎嫁了乔弗里。雏鸽变成披着血衣的王后。
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 5





	与魔鬼同眠

**Author's Note:**

> 未完，有后续的话可能会很变态，贼怪的那种。年龄设定按剧版走，不喜赶紧关。目前还没搞什么特别露骨的东西，但我先把这个Explicit分级放在这里.jpg
> 
> 搞这对的好少，明明这么扭曲这么香！强扭的瓜，就是要不甜才刺激嘛
> 
> 幼稚残忍憨批乔大帝应该多遇到点麻烦才对（。）Little Dove觉醒得实在太晚了，想看她被迫嫁了仇人，被小乔羞辱，跟Cersei周旋，每分每秒都想着怎么谋杀亲夫（chef's kiss <3
> 
> 要是有同好，快来找我唠嗑

珊莎还小的时候——也许六岁的时候，经常梦见自己身穿金色长裙，长发束成高髻，点缀着镶嵌蓝宝石和黄玉的银链子，站在临冬城的大门前。周围的人们脸上洋溢羡慕的色彩，她的兄弟和妹妹都欢笑着鼓掌，目送她手持红玫瑰花束，而父亲挽着她的手，带她走向她未来的丈夫。她面前的是英俊而勇敢的国王，他的金发在寒冷的风中也熠熠生辉，笑容像夏日暖阳般融化了周遭的冰雪。国王披着鲜红的斗篷，头上的王冠也像他的金发一样闪亮。她握住他有力的手，牧师在他们手上系好白色丝带，让他们的灵魂永生永世融为一体。父亲站在她身边，代表她的家乡，以旧神和新神的名义向他们念诵祷文，祝愿他们的爱像北境的城墙一样永不泯灭。然后，他们坐上金碧辉煌的马车，身后跟随着勇猛的骑士，骏马带着他们南下，奔向遥远的首都，在那里她将成为王后，生下孩子，像一个童话故事那样幸福地终老。

这样的梦境经常出现在斯塔克家长女的脑海中，每次都有些许改变：随着珊莎的成长和兴趣的变化，新娘的服饰从及地的大拖尾变成了一层层蓬松的纱裙，又变成水波般光彩照人的绸子；她头上的装饰一开始是紫水晶，后来是金刚石、绿松石。但梦中的丈夫从没有变化过，那一头金发和血红外衣仿佛刻入她的眼底，一闭上眼就能看到他温暖的微笑。父亲教过她，闪耀的金色头发属于兰尼斯特这个姓氏，他们都傲慢不已，目中无人，但珊莎从来没有相信过。她梦里的爱人是那么温柔和善，绝不会弃她于不顾。

她的梦境是如此长久而真实，以至于乔弗里·拜拉席恩出现在她生命中的那一刻，珊莎就认定了他是自己的唯一。

绝望如影随形。

正午的太阳很亮，烫得像炭火，照在每个人的额头和发丝上，变成一根根烧红了的针扎进皮肤里。即使天气糟糕成这样，还是有数不清的人聚在一起，等着看国王下令处死珊莎·史塔克的父亲，泥泞的地面早就被晒干了，好像这座城市所有的污秽都随着泥水蒸发到了空中，风里时不时飘来腐烂的恶臭。他们站在高台上，俯视下面的人们，乔弗里站在她前方，穿着深红的礼服，颜色比起鲜血更像浓厚的红酒，上面用金线绣了拜拉席恩和兰尼斯特的纹章。珊莎看不见国王的表情，不过能清晰地看到王冠和柔软的金发，被阳光照得像着了火。他们脚下的人群像海浪般愤怒地波动，声嘶力竭地呐喊着，每个人都想保护这个不属于他们的国度。珊莎不关心这一切，只想着她的父亲。

身穿盔甲的人架着奈德·史塔克走上前来，其中一个狠狠在他背上踢了一脚。珊莎的眼眶开始发酸，鼻腔里一阵抽痛，眼泪几乎就要像融雪般滴落，但她只是用手背抹了抹脸。父亲在看她，敌人也在看她。奈德消瘦得可怕，地牢里的日子一定比地狱还难熬，她很庆幸父亲能离开那种非人的折磨。看到“卖国贼”出现在眼前，人群中的怒吼和咒骂更清晰了。他们在盼着他死。珊莎安慰自己，底下的人提不出正确的意见，父亲的生死取决于乔弗里的话，而国王已经保证过会对她父亲施以仁慈。她心底有个声音说，乔弗里不会信守承诺；她曾经盲目憧憬的金发王子在精美的皮囊之下是一个面目可憎的怪物，不把任何人当作人来对待。她恨这种感觉，自己和家人的性命都掌握在仇敌们手中，而面前的魔鬼竟然是她唯一的依靠。

父亲还看着她，但她已经不敢和他对视了。她看着乔弗里的王冠。今天的审判开始之前，国王笑着告诉他母亲，自己将娶珊莎为妻，口气轻松得像在说上次打猎的成果。“只要你初潮一来，我就会让你怀孕，”他说，双手温柔地抚摸着她的脸，好像在说全世界最甜美的情话，珊莎只能把这当作是保护她家人的承诺，但信任这个词在她的世界里变得越来越陌生了。

她后来站在高台上，俯视着刽子手刀下父亲的尸体，眼泪都拒绝反应，但一种寒冷的绝望顺着脚踝爬上了她的双腿。那天的阳光非常刺眼，太阳是骄盛的白色，似乎能照亮君临的每一个肮脏角落，把陈年的积水都烤干，但小巷里的腐臭味停留在空气中，像个来自未来的幽灵，她在其中看见自己枯槁的脸，水晶似的泪痕。珊莎从此成了罪人的女儿，斯塔克背上叛徒的污名，乔弗里的母亲看她的眼神好像是在看一只啃坏了庄稼的害虫。乔弗里刚杀死了她的父亲，又牵着她的手说要娶她，让她这个叛徒的女儿成为王后，只要她来了月经，就要让她怀上他的孩子。她的梦随着污水一起蒸发了，只留下一股秽物混着脂粉的恶臭。这天她十三岁。

——————

珊莎看着父亲的头颅被挂在城墙上，乔弗里告诉她，总有一天罗柏·斯塔克也会是这个下场，她说了一句错话。乔弗里笑着说国王不能殴打妻子，让御林铁卫中的一个骑士动手。

她忍着剧痛，流着眼泪，第一次切实地看清，他们在高高的城墙上。屋梁又长又窄，底下是坚实的石头地面，要是有人摔下去，哪怕是全身负甲的战士，都绝无生还的可能。乔弗里站在她身前，腰间没有佩剑，双手放松地垂着，卫兵们都在珊莎后方，离他们未来的国王远远的。她走近自己未来丈夫的身边，心跳像被捉住的兔子一样剧烈挣扎，太阳穴随着脉搏越来越疼。乔弗里还仰头看着奈德·斯塔克的残骸，可能耀眼的艳阳也没让他闭上眼睛。

桑铎·克里冈从她身后抓住了她的手，巧妙地阻止了这次草率的谋杀行动。他们把她送回一间舒适的卧室，卖国贼的女儿不该待的地方，让女仆们照顾她，给她洗澡、更衣，瑟曦吩咐她们密切监视未来的王后，等她一流下女人之血就举行婚礼。她像笼子里的羊羔，每一个人都等着她的肉体成熟，拿着屠刀要取她性命。

珊莎于是像只宠物一样被软禁在君临，心里只剩恐惧和逐渐发酵的仇恨。既然乔弗里不肯放过每一个斯塔克，那她的妹妹艾丽娅也一定在逃亡之中，远在北境的罗柏或许已经带着军队南下。海边城市特有的阳光刺痛着她的前额，不像罕见的北方暖阳，更像是烧烫的烙铁，烫得她皮肉分离。临冬城在千里之外，她从来没有这么想念过凌冽的冷风和冻土，想念高大的松树上积的雪。她恨君临，恨淡淡的海腥味，恨骄盛的太阳。

婚礼的日子迟迟定不下来，似乎她的身体都在拒绝成长，不愿意接受刻入眼中的未来。她常常在洗浴时抚摸自己的小腹，祈祷自己永远永远都是个孩子，直到某一天瑟曦终于看厌了她，让她手下随便哪个骑士砍了这个不中用的孩子的脑袋，她才会永远解脱。

她曾不止一次地想要自我了断，用餐具和发饰切向血管，但都以失败告终。疼痛总让她退缩，没能把不够锋利的金属边缘深深割进肉里。她胳膊上横七竖八的伤口被侍女们仔细地涂上药膏包扎起来，她们也不再给她任何尖利的餐具，随时守在她身边，不给她任何隐私空间。她被禁止擅自离开住处，只能待在卧室和花园看日复一日的花朵和造景。珊莎想念以前的经历，和乔弗里一起站在高塔上眺望整个广阔的北境。现在她就是一只蚂蚱，在一个精致的瓶子里，永远爬不出瓶口。她爬到能找到的最高处，踮着脚尖，透过封死的窗户往外望，哪怕看不见雪原，她也总觉得远处白茫茫的。

——————

她终于流血的那天是晚上，以至于第二天她才知晓。珊莎醒来的时候感到头晕，整个下腹和大腿被模糊的疼痛覆盖。她撑着床沿起身，从松软而昂贵的被褥里逃脱。女仆进门来带她去沐浴，像之前几个月的每一天早晨一样，一前一后走在她身边，手里捧着她今天的衣裙。

她洗澡的地方是一间铺砖的浴室，烧好的热水晾在墙边，三个木桶都冒着蒸汽，等待女主人的到来。

帮她脱去睡衣时，其中一个女仆忽然发出滑稽的尖叫。“珊莎小姐！珊莎小姐！”她喊道，“恭喜您！”

另一个女仆也咯咯笑着，拍着手。“珊莎小姐，你要和我们一样做女人啦！”

她们眼睛里充满了真实的喜悦。

珊莎疑惑地看着她们，又低头看向地上她脱下的白衣。刺进视野的是一道棕色的痕迹，像白墙上的红泥土脚印，也像地上的秽物污渍。她先是感到恶心，随后，恐惧像砂土一样淹没了她。

她开始发抖，仿佛冬天忘了穿外套就跟着艾莉亚跑出门，又一跤摔进雪堆。

“别告诉他们，”她说。“别告诉乔弗里。”

女仆们瑟缩了一下，瞪大眼睛，看来她们清楚那个名字的危险性。随后两人强装镇定，挤出笑脸，小声告诉珊莎，“国王陛下会知道的。”

随后她们跑出门外。

珊莎站定在原地，听不清她们在走廊里远去的声音，只能感觉到腹部的疼痛和强烈的反胃。乔弗里会像她们那样高兴吗？还是会和他母亲一样，露出肉食动物咬断山羊后腿时的表情？

她拿起水瓢，把舒适的热水浇在自己身上。她的胸部才刚开始发育，只有两块薄薄的凸起，在奶油色的皮肤上并不明显，乳头由于惊恐而充血。她继续冲洗胸口和后背，直到第一桶水见底，直到几个老修女和女仆走进来，命令她躺下，强硬地抓住她的脚踝，掰开大腿，凑近了查看她流血的私处。他们像检验牲口年龄的猪倌扒开动物臭烘烘的嘴，细数那恶心肉洞里的牙齿。

她们把她粗暴地清洗干净，在新的内裤里垫上厚厚的软布。她穿好了灰色裙子，女仆给她编发，把火焰般耀眼的长发放下来，不再挽成头顶的一个高髻。她们都在苦笑。

——————

婚礼的日子定得太早了。才过了一天，仪式就张罗了起来，整个气氛古怪又滑稽，场地和宴会菜肴都被仓促地赶制，连宾客都缺少合适准备，很多身处外地的重要人士都没能出席。乔弗里坚持要听瑟曦的建议，把珊莎和他的终生大事尽早安排。

珊莎走过宫廷花园的时候，十个人有九个都在议论婚礼的事。国王没有遵守礼节，他们说，婚礼应等到新娘的月事结束；国王会后悔的，他们说，他不该娶史塔克的女儿，应该砍了她的头。他们看到珊莎靠近，都会赶紧闭嘴，尴尬地假装自己什么都没说，等她走过，又会对同伴挤挤眼睛，小声骂一句不知羞耻的北方野人。

这场渎神的仪式在大教堂举行，在她不相信的七神光辉之下。宾客身着华服，表情满是假笑掩盖的厌恶和不屑。

庄严的音乐开始演奏，比起曾经的国王婚礼要单薄一些，乐队中减去了很多附加声部。短时间内新曲的排练甚至没有完全结束。拍子很慢，但总有短促悄然的不和谐音时不时轻轻出现。

珊莎到场的时候，根据七神的规矩，本应由丈夫带领，走到祭坛下，但乔弗里却没有等她。国王在祭坛下，披着仪式穿的斗篷，摆出等待的架势。她站在人群之间留出的一条通道的一端，穿着早就准备好的鲜红色裙子。礼服用一种少见的料子制成，柔软光滑却暗淡而沉重，不像绸缎那样光彩照人，反而疲惫地压在裙撑上，鲸骨的囚笼紧紧箍住她的腰。裙子的颜色像流过石阶的鲜血。她的斗篷上没有家族纹章，布面白亮如严冬早晨崭新的积雪。

“你们应该都注意到了，”乔弗里开口，众人安静了下来，乐队停止演奏，“我亲爱的王后一定想念极了她的家乡临冬城。为了让珊莎感到更多家庭的温暖，我决定由北境的习俗来安排我们的婚礼。在婚礼上本应该由父亲陪伴着她走向她未来的丈夫，但可怜的珊莎啊，她的父亲竟然犯下叛国大罪，经过王权的制裁，已经尘归尘土归土，唯一的正统兄长如今掀起战乱，忤逆王令，又有谁能承担这份大任，把她美丽的手交予我呢？”

宾客们哑口无言，四处看来看去，又都疑惑地摇头，议论起来。

“你的斗篷也很美，珊莎，但你不需要穿。”乔弗里打断了窃窃私语，“换斗篷代表了你的家族，但你如今已经没有家了，是吗？”他笑得开心。“脱下你的斗篷，把它扔到一边吧。”

冷汗滑下她的脊背，渗进血红的布里。她告诉自己不要想父亲，不要想那些让她一个人在深夜偷偷哭出来的人。但她越是不想，童年的记忆就越鲜活地想要跳到眼前。罗柏，艾莉亚，席恩，琼恩，布兰，瑞肯，母亲，父亲——

父亲父亲父亲父亲父亲

不要想。

乔弗里在看着她，即使隔着长长的通道，他的目光也像十字弩射来的箭，刺透她的额头。她死死瞪视回去。

珊莎解下雪白斗篷，任由它滑落，堆在脚边。平坦的胸部和勒紧的束腰暴露在外，她感觉自己赤身露体。

乔弗里挥挥手，制止了一旁想插话的牧师。他的暗红色礼服和处死奈德那天所穿的极其相似。他也披着厚重的金色斗篷，边缘绣着复杂的纹饰， “很好！不过，既然没有人愿意充当一下珊莎小姐的父亲或长兄，那我们也只能改变一下规矩了。传统固然重要，但也不是百分之百受用的——“

他戏剧性地停顿，向她的方向伸出手，做邀请的姿势。

“那就让她一个人走过来吧。没有家人的温暖陪伴，多么孤单！不过从今往后，我就会是她的家人了，我也将她父兄之罪从她身上免除。

“走到我身边吧，我的小白鸽，我将不会为你家人的罪过而迁怒于你。你要独自一人走过玫瑰之途，代表你舍弃自己的一切过去和家族之名。”

所有人都看着她。她怒视着乔弗里的脸，想象着那个高高的屋顶。总会有机会，总会有机会，能让她这个软弱的灵魂痛下杀手。她开始向前走。

仿佛慢动作，她每一步像踩在悬崖边上，提着裙摆，黑色尖头鞋子在地毯上擦出轻轻的哭声，死死卡住腰部的缎带勒得很紧，随着她愤怒的呼吸悲伤地起伏。她走得越来越快，带着赴死般的决心，怒火从双眼中闪亮起来，像她火红的头发一样。

“如你所愿，”她小声说，声音止不住地颤抖。  
乔弗里开怀大笑，“不愧是冰原狼的女儿，我喜欢你生点气的样子。”

牧师皱着眉主持起婚礼，让他们重新按照七神的规矩念出誓言。其间珊莎像失去自我一样，除了痛苦的暴怒之外什么也感觉不到，牧师让她说什么，她就说什么，只想着杀，杀，杀，杀了自己面前的怪物，让自己永远从仇怨中解脱。她保持着这种麻木的状态，直到牧师宣布他们可以接吻。

乔弗里把双手放在她腰上，亲吻了她的嘴唇，像食腐的鬣狗咬住死尸的脖子，她一动不动。乔弗里的嘴唇有又酸又甜的浆果味道。

“换斗篷，”他们分开后牧师说，盯着自己面前的地板。国王彬彬有礼地颔首，走到她身侧，脱下自己肩上象征家族保护的斗篷披在她肩上，用更华丽更正常的金黄色盖住刺眼的血红裙子。童年的梦里自己重复过无数次的各种誓言她都忘记了，纯洁的想法在君临之城邪恶狠毒的日照之下融化。

乔弗里穿过的斗篷把他的体温也盖在新婚妻子身上，闻起来有雏菊、红酒和香茅的气味，刺鼻的苦味随着布料和光裸双臂接触的那一刻席卷而来，和她闻过的所有香水香料都不一样。她深呼吸，试图接受这种陌生的感受。在她杀死乔弗里之前，可能一直要和这种古怪的气息共存。她转身面对众人，面无表情，沉重的裙子碰到大腿的感觉就像暗红的热流涌出，流下。

乔弗里发誓会永远爱她，她听见人群中传来笑声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要是写下一章，估计会有Menstrual sex...我是变态
> 
> 看这文里小乔干的事情，太屑了，想另外写文抹布他


End file.
